Toda una noche
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Séquela de "All we need". Saben que el tiempo no es eterno. Saben que no siempre pueden tomarse todo el tiempo que desean para amarse, pero por una vez... Deciden tomarse una noche para demostrarse una vez más sus sentimientos. KaitoxShinichi. Advertencia: Lemon


La historia y los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. No son míos, de lo contrario Kaito Kuroba y Shinichi Kudo estarían casados.

Dedicado a YamiRosenkreuz. Disculpa mucho la tardanza. Que disfrutes.

Se quedaron un tiempo ahí, abrazados, bajo la nieve y en la azotea. Las campanas sonaban anunciando la medianoche y con ellas, la llegada de la Navidad. Para ambos había sido un año extraño, quizás se podría decir que agridulce. Kaito había estado en un par de ocasiones cerca de los asesinos de su padre, pero siempre se le escapaban. Y Shinichi... Todavía pensaba que de un momento a otro volvería a ser Conan. Haibara no le había asegurado que el antídoto no dejará de funcionar en algún momento... Y aún no había atrapado a la cabeza de la Organización...

-Shin... - escuchó que lo llamaban, se separó un poco para mirar al otro chico

Sonrió para sí. Tenía una idea de qué era lo que deseaba. Se volvió a acercar esta vez para besarlo con suavidad. Sintió como su pareja le devolvía el beso y lo obligaba a estar mucho más cerca. Necesitaban esa cercanía. Como si con ello pudieran borrar todo lo malo que habían vivido. No pudo ocultar un pequeño sonido de gusto cuando sintió a Kaito profundizar un poco más el beso. Simplemente se separaron cuando el aire comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones.

Las mejillas de su Tantei kun (¿o debía llamarlo Meitantei san? Sonaba extraño para él llamarlo de ese modo) estaban ruborizadas. Se rió un poco, llevaban un tiempo juntos y aún así con sólo un beso como el de momentos antes podía hacerlo ruborizar. ¿Quién lo diría? El detective más famoso del Este era suyo. Le pertenecía a un ladrón... Y nadie se lo arrebataría. Retomó los besos, esta vez en el cuello. Besaba cada parte de esa piel, saboreándolo sin prisa alguna. Con cada beso que daba, con la sensación de tenerlo debajo de él y sentir también como su pareja reaccionaba lo tentaba a hacer más. A marcar esa piel que lo provocaba. Finalmente se dejó llevar y lo mordió.

-Kai... - se quejó (¿o gimió?) el detective cuando sintió los dientes en su piel

-Culpa tuya - susurró en el oído del otro-. Eres demasiado tentador Shin-chan...

-¿D-de qué hablas? Pevertido...- ¡No era su culpa que Kaito fuera un pervertido!

Kaito dejó escapar una risa suave y continuó con los besos unos momentos hasta que decidió que no podía seguir esperando. Se apartó un poco más ante la mirada curiosa de su pareja. Era hora de buscar un lugar más privado. No dijo nada, sabía que Shin entendería sin necesidad de explicarle lo que pasaba por su mente.

Lo observó con curiosidad. Le parecía extraño que se apartara, cuando horas antes lo había abrazado como si fuera a desaparecer. Unos momentos después lo comprendió, específicamente cuando su pareja lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo y cerrar la distancia. Después de eso, fue todo muy rápido. Tuvo que aferrarse al cuello del otro porque a su estúpido, idiota, pervertido y desquiciado novio se le ocurrió saltar de la azotea. Sabía que no caerían pero... ¡SÓLO A KID SE LE OCURRÍA ESAS COSAS!

Tenía todo calculado. Claro que... Era más divertido cuando su pareja descubría a último momento lo que planeaba. La sensación de necesidad, de pensar que Shin podría desaparecer aún estaba con él, aún lo sentía en su interior. Pero no quería preocuparlo mucho más y cuando sabía que él también estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas. Dejó todo eso a un lado, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar esas cosas.

Regresó su atención a lo que realmente importaba. Shinichi. Habían estado planeando un poco antes de aterrizar en un balcón, y casualmente la ventana estaba abierta. No era que él lo había preparado... Ok, sí. Él ya tenía todo listo, sólo había faltado la parte más importante: su Tantei-kun. Pero ahora ya todo estaba en su lugar.

-Kaito... - la voz de su detective lo regresó al presente. No estaba nada feliz... - ¡¿Por qué rayos...?

No dejo que terminara la frase. Volvió a acercarlo aún más (si es que era posible) para apoderarse de sus labios, y besarlo con todo el deseo que llevaba dentro. Ese tipo de beso no era sorpresa para ninguno de los dos, estaban acostumbrados (muy a pesar de que en ocasiones Shinichi protestaba ante el apuro del otro), lo que sí fue sorpresa para el ladrón fue la respuesta de su Tantei: había respondido del mismo modo el beso.

No lo aparentaba, ni tampoco gustaba dejar mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Todos creían que era alguien en quien podían confiar ciegamente, pero... Sólo Kaito sabía bien quién era. Sólo él lograba que se relajara y pudiera llevarse como ahora lo hacía. Únicamente se separó de su pareja cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire, pero no por eso iba a detenerse totalmente. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su detective, y a besar su cuello, lo deseaba ahora mismo, quería hacerlo suyo en ese instante.

-Ah... K-Kai...- escuchó la voz de su pareja llamarlo.

No se detuvo, el escucharlo simplemente hacía que quisiera seguir. Como pudo, lo colocó contra una pared para que pudieran sostenerse (o que su querido detective tuviera un apoyo) y retomó los besos en el cuello sintiendo el cuerpo del otro debajo del de él. Esa escena resultaba bastante familiar si no fuera por las posiciones... Una idea se le vino a la mente y con la mano que tenía libre, lo aprisiono. Continuó besando, recorriendo el cuello con sus labios, ya que esta vez quería tomarse el tiempo que deseaba, provocando tensión en la otra parte.

-K-Kai... ¿qué... qué pretendes?- apenas pudo encontrar su voz para hablar.

-Shh... Relájate... Y déjame hacer.- le susurró

Eso de dejarlo hacer sería bastante difícil ya que no sabía qué rayos pretendía ese tonto...Su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando sintió una pierna entre las suyas acercándose de manera peligrosa a una zona en especial. ¿Por qué todo eso le resultaba extrañamente familiar? Se mordió un poco los labios no queriendo dejar escapar sonido alguno, no es que no le gustara... Simplemente... Le daba algo de pena.

Kaito sonrió para sí al sentir como Shinichi comenzaba a tensarse por las caricias. Desabrochó como pudo los botones de la camisa para acariciarlo, quizás no era exactamente lo que había pasado en su primer encuentro pero...Lamió el cuello de su Tantei desde la base hasta detrás del oído logrando con ello que dejara de reprimir un sonido, también aprovechó y le dio una leve mordida antes de atrapar los labios que deseaba desde hace rato. Lo besó en principio de manera suave, y de a poco fue profundizando aún más. Se abrió paso entre las prendas que separaban los cuerpos para acariciarlo, de manera lenta. Cuando se separó del beso, comenzó a descender por la línea del cuello sin dejar de besar la piel.

¿Qué rayos...? Entreabrió los ojos para observarlo, no podía pensar con claridad ni saber que estaba queriendo hacer el otro. En verdad se estaba tomando su tiempo. No es que realmente pudiera quejarse... Hasta ese momento, siempre sus _encuentros_ habían sido un poco... apresurados. No pudo evitar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que el ladrón comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones. De todos modos comenzaba a sentirse _ansioso_. Quería ser tocado, quería que Kaito siguiera su recorrido... Sentía su respiración pesada debido a las caricias que lo dejaban deseando más.

Maldito ladrón. Estaba jugando.

Cuando otro sonido salió de su boca, lo confirmo. Los ojos lilas de su pareja parecían decirle que estaba siendo igual de pervertido que él. Levantó una de las manos que le servía de apoyo (sinceramente... sentía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento por culpa de Kaito) y la colocó justo en la mejilla de su pareja para darle una caricia, además aprovechando el contacto hizo que volviera a subir y poder besarlo.

Kaito aprovechó esa oportunidad para bajar un poco más su mano y meterla entre las ropas de su Tantei-kun haciendo que este ahogara un sonido en el beso. Definitivamente adoraba verlo un poco frustrado y ansioso, no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de disfrutar la compañía mutua y esta era una de esas raras oportunidades para estar solos. Además, también era raro que Shinichi estuviera tan pasivo... Y no se quejara por el _lugar_ en el cual estaban (a él no le importaba).

-Creo que alguien quiere más atención...- susurró en medio del beso

-Deja... de bromear Kai...- apenas pudo contestar sin que su voz flaquee. Ya bastante esfuerzo estaba haciendo para no caerse...

Entonces algo más se le ocurrió.

-Dime que quieres...- continuó hablándole en el oído mientras su mano seguía abriéndose paso hasta aquella entrada tan codiciada... Shinichi tuvo que buscar apoyo en su pareja ante esa "invasión"

-N-No...- se quejó levemente sabiendo perfectamente que estaba cayendo en el juego del otro

-Si no me dices... No sabré como complacerte Shin chan.- Bueno, era mentira. Sí sabía complacerlo (después de todo no había tenido quejas), pero deseaba escuchar a Shinichi decírselo. Volvió a darle besos en el cuello que se transformaron en pequeñas mordidas con cada segundo que el otro tardaba en responder.

Dios... Kaito iba a pagar por esto más tarde... Pero ahora... sus pensamientos estaban un poco nublados al igual que la razón. Quería que dejara de jugar... De atormentarlo de ese modo. Abrió los labios para decir algo y...

Una melodía comenzó a sonar.

Al principio ninguno de los dos jóvenes le prestó atención pero fue suficiente para que Shinichi lograra recuperar unos momentos de claridad. Ese tono significaba su madre. Quien los estaba esperando para cenar. Iba a matarlos. No iban a llegar. Estaban lejos. Estaban en un hotel... Estaban en el **balcón** de un hotel.

Kaito tuvo que utilizar su mano con la cual había estado "aprisionando" a Shinichi (la otra no iba a quitarla de donde estaba, de hecho iba a comenzar a moverla de nuevo) para agarrar el maldito aparato y simplemente deshacerse de el.

-Kaito...- lo llamo Shinichi mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-El _entretenimiento_ continuará...- le aseguró intentando hacer que su pareja volviera a estar en el_ modo_.

Shinichi no pudo más que ahogar un leve gemido ante eso. Estaba sensible, lo admitía. Pero...

-N-No...Espera...ah...- con la poca fuerza que tenía intentaba detener al otro- Kai... Por favor...- le pidió logrando que se apartara un poco.

-¿Sucede algo?- Shinichi raramente le pedía que se detuviera (o al menos en serio)

-Bueno...Yo...

-...Si no hay problema, entonces continuaremos...- su voz sonaba como si cantara esa frase, en verdad no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Malditos teléfonos, debería prohibirle a su Tantei que tuviera el suyo prendido cuando estuvieran juntos. Iba a volver a besarlo cuando Shinichi logró juntar algo de fuerzas para impedirselo.

¡Estaban en un maldito balcón donde cualquiera podía verlos!

-Kaito... Estamos en un balcón...

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-...-hubo una pausa antes de responder y Shinichi lo agarró del rostro para que lo viera.- Si no quieres que te patee ahora mismo... Entremos.

Adiós a su plan de acosarlo ahí mismo. Sabía perfectamente que ya no podría hacer más nada allí, acortó la distancia entre ambos para darle un beso suave y corto.

-Ok, ok...- aceptó, no deseaba arruinar la noche de ninguna manera- Lo que tu desees Shin chan.

Shinichi se llevo una mano al rostro después del beso y solo empujo un poco a Kaito para darse lugar. ¿Cómo rayos no se había dado cuenta en donde estaban? Kaito ciertamente sabía cómo hacerle olvidar donde estaba parado cuando se lo proponía. Camino hacia adentro de la habitación, que a pesar de haber estado abierta se encontraba más cálida. Definitivamente era mucho más acogedor estar en un lugar cerrado que al aire libre.

No pudo apreciar mucho de la habitación, ya que pronto su pareja lo abrazo para retomar donde se habían quedado. Kaito no iba a perder un solo momento.

-Kai ¿qué...? ¡Ah!

No pudo preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, ni que iba a hacer. De nuevo. Ya era costumbre que se le adelantara cuando su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar, cuando quería encontrarle algún sentido o anticiparse a lo que vendría. Kaito lo mordió levemente en el cuello mientras una de sus manos se metía por entre la camisa para acariciarlo, y la otra descendía peligrosamente hacia el interior de las prendas inferiores del detective. Si bien su idea principal había sido devolverle el "gesto" que había tenido en su primer encuentro, lo que estaba pasando ahora era mucho mejor. Su pareja si bien había agarrado su brazo (supuestamente para intentar detenerlo), no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera estaba haciendo un serio intento.

Shinichi por la posición en que estaba, y por cómo sentía el cuerpo no podía mantenerse mucho de pie. Lo que habían estado haciendo antes, y lo de ahora comenzaba a hacer que volviera a perder control de su propio cuerpo. Odiaba perder el control pero... él sabía cómo hacerle olvidar todo. Intentó reprimir un gemido pero no lo logró, y entre más sentía las manos de Kaito, más cerca de _terminar_ estaba. Él conocía sus puntos... Maldito ladrón. Maldito Kaito. Maldito ladrón pervertido. Pronto no pudo contenerse más, entre que su pareja prácticamente le estaba mordiendo la oreja (y diciendole algunas cosas...) más las manos inquietas... Y su cuerpo que ya estaba sensible...

-Vaya vaya Tantei kun~~

-Callate... - refunfuño antes que siguiera diciendo cosas avergonzantes.

-No te preocupes, ahora viene lo mejor...- canturreo..

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía la camisa puesta, de hecho hasta sus jeans y ropa interior estaban bastante desarreglados... ¿Cuándo...? El hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido al sentir que su pareja comenzaba a descender por su torso. Se llevó una mano al rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza al saber perfectamente las intenciones del otro. ¿Cómo no adivinarlas?

Kaito con suavidad removió las últimas prendas del cuerpo de su Tantei (él aún conservaba su ropa interior) y sonrió para sí. A pesar de todo, realmente, amaba ese cuerpo adolescente. Tenía buena figura, estaba bien moldeado y especialmente... Poseía una muy buena cintura. Verlo ahí, tendido sobre la cama a su disposición (algo extraño) no podía ser desaprovechado. Retomo los besos, esta vez más cerca de la zona íntima provocando un pequeño salto en el otro adolescente, pero eso no lo detuvo sino que lo incentivó a seguir.

Cuando lo sintió en ese lugar, era tarde para pedirle que se detuviera. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Eso... Eso...

-Ah...Kai...- gimió levemente intentando reprimir las sensaciones.

Su cuerpo seguía bastante sensible luego de lo de unos momentos atrás. Estiró una mano para colocarla sobre la cabeza de su pervertido, quien al sentirla levantó la vista hacia él. Eso sólo hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran completamente rojas, y lo envolviera una sensación mayor de placer. Lo estaba observando... Mientras hacía _eso._ Lo iba a matar luego. Realmente iba a matarlo...Su respiración se agito luego de unos momentos, volvía a sentirse como antes, con esa urgencia, con esa prisa... Y cuando estaba casi, en el borde... Kaito se detuvo.

-¿Qué...? - no iba a completar la frase... definitivamente no. Él sabía que preguntaba.

-Shin chan... Ciertamente, eres malo siendo honesto contigo mismo...-

-Eres un... pervertido- le recrimino con la respiración agitada.

-No más que tú... - fue su respuesta seguida de una risa.

Kaito sabía lo sensible que estaba Shinichi, y si bien era divertido tenerlo en ese estado de frustración no era el momento. Esta vez él se quito la ultima prenda antes de tomar las piernas de su amante para hacerse lugar, introdujo un dedo despacio para comprobar si estaba en condiciones de recibirlo provocando un par de quejas. Cuando supo que estaba listo, lo hizo de a poco. El que lo hubieran hecho antes, no era excusa para hacerlo rápido y llegar a lastimarlo.

Conocía esa sensación, ese sentimiento de _estar lleno._ Se aferró como pudo a su ladrón para sostenerse mientras aquel comenzaba a moverse. En ese momento no le importaba nada, el placer nublaba por completo su mente y razón. Incluso se olvidaba de que no podía retener su voz.

El escuchar y ver que él estaba disfrutando, lo hizo aumentar un poco más las embestidas provocando que su pareja se quejara un poco ante el cambio de ritmo. Dios, al verlo así sólo lo excitaba más. Se detuvo unos momentos para tomarlo de la cintura y en un movimiento... La posición había cambiado: ahora Shinichi estaba sentado encima de Kaito, es decir estaba arriba. Shinichi se aferro a sus hombros para mantenerse en el lugar. Cuando estuvo seguro que estaban bien, volvió a moverse...

-Shin chan... Muévete un poco.- le pidió en el oído con la voz algo entrecortada.

No iba a responder semejante petición... De hecho hasta pensó en patearlo por esa estupida idea... Pero, y odiaba realmente admitirlo, _no quería irse. _Su protesta fue morder un poco el hombro de Kaito antes de comenzar a moverse, sintiendo mayor placer que antes. Entre sus movimientos, y los de su pareja, pronto sintió estaba cerca una vez más de correrse. De hecho, cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, le sorprendió que lo volvieran a (semi) tirar en la cama en la posición de antes para que el otro entrara más profundo. Con eso no pudo controlar su voz cuando finalmente terminó, sintiendo que su pareja también.

Se dejó caer sobre su amante tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y recuperar fuerzas. Ninguno dijo nada, o hizo un gesto. Pasados unos momentos, lo tomó por la cintura y cambio de posición: que Shinichi lo usara de almohada para descansar. Aunque faltaba algo... Y no tardó en llenar lo que faltaba: lo beso en los labios de manera tranquila siendo correspondido. Al separarse levemente, se miraron unos momentos y...

-¡Auch! Shin chan...- se quejó- ¡Eso duele!

Shinichi había pellizcado a Kaito.

-Pervertido...-fue su respuesta ante la queja. Intentó levantarse, pero sintió unas manos en su cintura y miró al responsable con una ceja levantada.

-¿Acaso quieres abandonarme?- preguntó colocando un puchero- Shin chan, que ma... ¡Auch! ¡Deja de pellizcarme!

-Solo quiero ir a ducharme, quiero limpiarme...

Solo al terminar de hablar supo el error que había cometido. El brillo en los ojos de Kaito le indicó precisamente lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Fin.

Dejo a imaginación de todas aquellas amantes de la pareja lo que puede pasar luego. xDDD


End file.
